Darth Sidious vs. Lord Voldemort
Darth Sidious vs. Lord Voldemort is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Star Wars VS Harry Potter! Darth Sidious, The most powerful Sith Lord of all time comes face to face with his Book counterpart, Lord Voldemort, The most powerful Dark Wizard of all time! In this battle of Dark Lords, which will win out? The Force or Dark Magic? Interlude Boomstick: These two are perhaps the most powerful Dark Lords in all of fiction, and today, we put them against each other to see who is the truly supreme! Wiz: Palpatine, better known as Darth Sidious. Boomstick: Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. Wiz: As both of these Dark Lords are known for being able to cheat death and come back through their own means, in this scenario, both Lords will not have the ability to come back once their prime body is destroyed. Boomstick: Yeah, With Sidious' cloned bodies and Volde's Horcruxes, it would be difficult to determine a true winner, this way, with one body, we can figure out who wins, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sidious Wiz: Darth Sidious, a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Sidious was known and feared across the stars as the most power Sith Lord of the entire Sith Order. Boomstick: But it wasn't always this way, Palpatine was born on the planet of Naboo, 82 years before the events of A New Hope, woah, he's older than I thought. Wiz: Paplatine was just any other boy until he became acquainted with the Dark Side at a young age, this happened when he started collecting rare Sith artefacts, however, despite his actions, he never believed himself as evil. Palpatine: Evil is a label we place on those who threaten us. Boomstick: Then he ran into this weird alien dude called Darth Plagueis, who just so happened to be the leader of the Sith Order, Palpatine was then given the title Darth Sidious and was trained in the ways of the Dark Lords. Wiz: This brought about Sidious' double life, being both a Senator of Naboo and Sith Apprentice, but this would be all changed once Palpatine was promoted to Supereme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, with this success, he murdered his master in his sleep and claimed the title of Leader of the Sith Order for himself. Boomstick: From that moment on Sidious started instigating important events to come for the next 20 years, including the Clone Wars, The Great Jedi Purge and The Rise of the Galactic Empire. Wiz: But he didn't become the Dark Lord of the Sith by just sitting on a throne letting his apprentices do the work for him, don't think because he's 80 years old that he can't even move, his ability to augment his body through use of The Force lets him outmatch and surpass foes who are half his age. Boomstick: Speaking of which, how on Earth did Palpatine manage to look so young despite being older than Jesus? Wiz: Sidious used an ancient Sith technique to change his physical appearance between both Palpatine and Sidious, but it wasn't until his battle with Mace Windu that his own Force Lightning broke the mask and exposed his true identity. Boomstick: Well, old and rinkly or not, Sidious was still an absurdly fast and agile foe, even the surviving Jedi of The Purge didn't match up to Sidious and his powers. Wiz: Speaking of powers, Sidious was an unrivalled Force User, almost the greatest of the entire Sith Order, prior to his reign, it's believe he had an expansive knowledge of all Sith Force Abilities, in fact, he had such power with The Force, he often forego using a Lightsaber at all, as he felt it was beneath a true Sith to use one. Boomstick: Somehow without any kind of training, he was able to block out his master's mind reading abilities, his use of telekinesis was incredibly powerful, he could lift entire Senate Pods at the otherwise small target of Yoda, who is otherwise very difficult to hit. He can also read minds, absorb energy attacks and shoot them at his enemies, possess one's body, use the Force to fly, and a bunch of other cool shit. He can also use the Force to torture people and could even use it to crush or rip out organs of living brings. That's plain nasty! Wiz: He also had great use of Force Rage, while more commonly used by Darth Vader, his third apprentice, Sidious was able to use this Rage to kill 3 Jedi Masters in less than 60 seconds, and matchup evenly with the last, but without a doubt, Sidious' most feared and most powerful Force Ability was his use of Force Lighting. '''Boomstick: Sidous' Force Lighting didn't just zap you to death, it could disintegrate his foes bodies if he allies his full power, being able to kill his foes instantaneously or torture them with powerful discharges. Wiz: This Force Lighting was so powerful, it broke Yoda's Tutaminis, which at the time was unrivalled in it's ability to absorb and repel Force Lighting, as Yoda was able to repel Count Dooku's Force Lighting with ease. Boomstick: However if the situation calls for Sidious to actually use his Lightsaber, he would bust out one or two lightsabers depending on who he was fighting, as demonstrated when he used two lightsabers against the combined assault of Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Wiz: He did this by utilising the sheer overpowering attacks of Form VII: Juyo, Form II: Makashi's precision and Form IV: Ataru's agility, but it's also as likely he's a master of Form VI: Niman, which used all forms of Lightsaber Combat, this use of Niman would be especially useful for his dual wielding encounters. Boomstick: There's so much stuff Sidious has done it's become hard to keep track of it all, Sidious is one of the few Sith Lords to have not one, not two, but three different apprentices under his teachings, He was able to rule from the shadows that lead to the Clone Wars, Great Jedi Purge, Rise of The Empire, Galactic Civil War and construction of TWO Death Stars! Wiz: He's also become the ultimate culmination of the Rule of Two that begun with Darth Bane, not to mention, his power was so great Darth Vader in all his power couldn't oppose him without aid from an apprentice of his own, plus killing 3 Jedi Masters in less than 20 seconds isn't something people just do. Boomstick: However, by the Battle of Endor, Palpatine's power had become weakened since he was not putting to use since he wasn't going out and killing Jedi, and of course, he couldn't have stopped his demise at the hands of Darth Vader, for he did not have any means of surviving a fall into a reactor of a space station. Wiz: But regardless of his age, Darth Sidious would always be remembered as the most powerful, most feared and most renowned Sith Lord of all time! Emperor Palpatine: Good... Good... Your hate has made you powerful, Now, fulfil your destiny and take your father's place at my side! Voldemort Wiz: Not too long ago, in Great Britain, there lived a young man named Tom Riddle, born to a witch and a non-magical muggle father, poor Tom would be orphaned at a young age, before turning 11 years old, Tom was noted for his immense talent for magic. Boomstick: Then good ol' Dumbles showed up and recruited him to Hogwarts, he would go on to prosper in the school, not only ahead of his other classmates, but as an equal with some of his own professors, if being put in Slytherin wasn't any indication, it was evident Tom Riddle was special, but he had a fancy for the Dark Arts, OOOOHHHH! Wiz: Shortly before his graduation he took on the name Lord Voldemort, under this new title, Voldemort would reign terror throughout Great Britain with a simple goal: Complete Magical Rule over Non-Magical People, instead of trying to hide, he wanted to enslave the muggles, whom he saw as beneath Wizards and Witches, his title would become so feared he would be referred to as "He who must not be named" and "You-Know-Who". Boomstick: Then one day he set his sights on the Potter family, successfully killing James Potter and then Lily Potter, however, Lily sacrificed herself to shield their only son from The Killing Curse, which rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's body in the process. Wiz: Tom Riddle's once handsome and dignified face devolved into the pale deformed face of Lord Voldemort, whether it was by his own means, or the magical degradation of Dark Magic, Voldemort was more Snake than man. Boomstick: Literally! He has no nose! Only slits for nostrils! His eyes are straight red and clear white skin with no hair or anything and he's got practically no physical strength, he looks so bone thin! Wiz: Though this didn't happen in his original body, when he was able to return to the physical world in his new body, he came back just as skeletal as we can describe him, despite his appearance, his reflexes are extremely astute, able to conjure curses and hexes in quick succession, having no problem combating the most powerful Witches and Wizards of his time. Boomstick: However, he did not become one of the greatest Dark Wizards of all time by just knowing simple curses and hexes, it's without a doubt that his mastery of Dark Magic began well before his education at Hogwarts, which has to be cheating in some form, I mean seriously, even when he was in the Orphanage, he was able to move objects with his mind! Control animals with thought! And need I mention he did that without a wand?! Wiz: It's true, unlike most wizards and witches who require the wand in their hand in order to perform magic, Voldemort's magical ability is so great he can do so without a wand, while it wasn't the best magic he could use, he was still able to do this, his magical knowledge would simply improve when he was in Hogwarts, he also managed to create his own unique curses, his own potions, and even learning complicated magic only suited for seasoned Wizards and Witches, by the time of his graduation, his power increased, Tenfold! Boomstick: Only one wizard would evens stand a chance against him, and it was none other than Dumbledore himself! But The boy who Lived was still living, and he wanted nothing more than to end his life, permanently, but there was only one problem... Voldemort: I face an unfortunate complication, that my wand, and Potter's share the same core, they are, in some ways, Twins, we can wound, but not fatally harm one another, If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand. Wiz: Naturally, he was just going to take a Death Eater's wand without a Phoenix core, however, Voldemort learned of the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the Harry Potter universe and one of the three Deathly Hallows, he snatched the wand from poor Dumbledore's grave and as a result, no other wand could defeat it! Boomstick: With the Elder Wand in hand, Voldemort became an almost unstoppable force, however, The Elder Wand despite him being able to use it, was never truly in his possession, through some complicated magic, it turns out you need to defeat the previous wielder of the wand in order to gain control of it. Wiz: Even without the Wand's loyalty, Voldemort had no problem breaking the protective charm around Hogwarts, which was constructed by the most powerful Wizards and Witches at the time, and enabled him to duel against the combined team up of Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Horace Slughorn, all three noted duelists. Boomstick: A true testament to Voldemort's power, despite not being it's master, he could still use it to complete with the best! Even when he fought Dumbledore, who had The Elder Wand in his possession, Voldemort simply didn't have any difficulty, not to mention, he was extremely versatile when it came to his magical abilities, he knows every single unforgivable curse, including the Abra Kadabra! Wiz: Avada Kedavra... Boomstick: Oh yeah, remind me to go apologise to that magician's family, aside from those curses, he also had extensive knowledge in charms, transfiguration, flight and more! To top it off, Voldemort mastered the ability to use his spells without word, like a true master wizard! Wiz: Voldemort was also very adapt at Apparition, he could use it with ease, teleporting where he wants to go very quickly, he only lacked the magical ability to love, which sounds stupid to most, but in Harry Potter's universe, Love is an almost unstoppable form of magic, responsible for Voldemort's demise as he was incapable of feeling remorse. Boomstick: Voldemort wasn't just a spellcaster with tons of curses, he was also a tactical expert, he had a fancy of breaking his opponent before he faced them in combat, though most if not all the fear he struck into his opponents was just by being in their presence. Wiz: He is a master of Occlumency and Legilimency, similar to telepathy, he is able to probe the minds of his foes seeing deep into their thoughts, though Occlumency, he can defend from any and all mind probes, only masters like Severus Snape could resist his powerful use of Legilimency, Voldemort's Legilimency also allowed him to implant false memories and visions. Boomstick: So, you're telling me he can make me see my Ex-Wife boss me around? Well, keep me as far away from Voldemort as you possibly can because Voldemort is very proficient, being able to use his spells without messing up, and he also wouldn't just throw up Abra Kadabra either, he would use his best magic to open his opponent's defences, like the time he summoned a GIANT FUCKING SNAKE OF FIRE! Wiz: Fiendfyre, one of Voldemort's most powerful spells in his arsenal, he can summon whenever and use it to pressure his foes into either fleeing or using a powerful attack to disperse the powerful fiend, Voldemort has achieved much in his life, His accomplishments included the opening of Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and the use of its monster to attack Muggles, attaining of immortality, a process begun upon the creation of his first Horcrux at the age of 16. Boomstick: He also achieved splitting his soul into a total of eight pieces, Lord Voldemort created seven Horcruxes, one unintentionally and without his knowledge, but of course Voldemort was not perfect, he was ripped from his body in 1981, and though unable to die, was not able to regain a permanent and physical body until 1995 and was finally killed by his own backfiring curse. Wiz: But only few have ever been able to match the sheer power and cunning of Lord Voldemort, and no one will ever be able to forget the legacy he left on Hogwarts and the Wizarding World itself. Harry Potter: You're the weak one... and you'll never know love, or friendship... and I feel sorry for you... Voldemort: You're a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose... everything... DEATH BATTLE! On the volcanic planet of Mustafar, Darth Sidious arrives on the planet by his Imperial Shuttle, his Imperial Guards preceding him, they all walk onto a landing platform, a safe distance from the spewing lava, Sidious senses an unusual, dark presence somewhere nearby. ???: Reducto! Not even a moment later, Sidious' Imperial Shuttle is destroyed, killing the Imperial Guards surrounding them, Sidious is able to evade the explosion, though only barely, suddenly the Shuttle then falls off the platform, dropping into the molten lava beneath. Sidious: Come, show yourself. Suddenly, black shadows start emerging around the platform, one shadow then lands on top the platform on the opposing side to Sidious, and from the darkness emerges Lord Voldemort, with Elder Wand held in between his fingers, he bows to Sidious, Sidious doesn't respond, and looks at Voldemort. FIGHT! Neither Sidious nor Voldemort attack, instead, Sidious remains standing neutrally, however, with a flick of his wand, Suddenly, A lightsaber appears from Sidious' chest, it's Darth Vader! Sidious is agitated and attempts to free himself. Darth Vader: You are my master no longer... Sidious frees himself away from the Lightsaber, but suddenly Count Dooku appears and uses his Force Lightning to torture Sidious. Count Dooku: You dare take me for just a pawn? Sidious uses his own Force Lightning to repel Dooku's, but Darth Maul appears and slashes his chest with his Lightsaber staff. Darth Maul: You are no match for the Dark Side! Sidious activates his own lightsaber and slashes Darth Maul, but Darth Plagueis appears and decapitates him. Darth Plagueis: A failed apprentice. Darth Sidious yells as he breaks the illusion, Voldemort is standing there, laughing maniacally at Sidious, Sidious is agitated as he realises it was just an illusion, Sidious puts his hands forward and casts his Force Lightning, Voldemort casts his Lighting spell, the two attacks meet in the middle. Sidious: Now experience the full power of the Dark Side! Sidious' Lightning starts overwhelming Voldemort's own lightning spell, Voldemort sees this coming and applies more power to his spell, however Sidious' Lightning proves too strong, Voldemort then puts up a protective shield around him, the Lightning is cast aside. Sidious then telekinetically grabs Voldemort and holds him in the air, instinctively, Voldemort clinches his fingers at his throat, then without a word, casts the Avada Kedavra, however, Sidious sees the projectile coming and releases Voldemort and evades the spell rather quickly, Voldemort takes advantage of this and uses his Apparition, teleporting somewhere else, Sidious looks around to find Voldemort, however Voldemort is airborne, Sidious senses Voldemort and without turning his head, raises his arm in the air, choking Voldemort, he then let's his arm down as Voldemort is thrown into the platform, causing blunt force trauma, Sidious laughs and casts his Force Lightning at Voldemort, but Voldemort uses Apparition to escape, Sidious then sees Voldemort in the air, and uses his force speed to pursue Voldemort, Sidious prepares for an attack, but suddenly. Voldemort: Sectumsempra! The instantaneous attack cuts Sidious' arm, his arm is still attached, but it is bleeding, Voldemort then uses a Cruciatus curse, ensnaring and paralysing Sidious, Voldemort then laughs again as his foe is at his mercy, Voldemort then uses his wand to throw Sidious like a rag-doll, throwing him into the support holding up the platform, the platform then collapses, dropping into the lava. Voldemort: The Elder Wand is truly undefetable. Voldemort then lands on the remains of the platform, what's left of it at least, Sidious is no where to be seen, he laughs once more. Voldemort: HE IS DEAD! However, Sidious emerges from the rubble, Sidious instantaneously uses his Force Lightning, unprepared, Voldemort gets hit by it, the pain almost unbearable, however, Voldemort musters enough strength to cast another protective shield, Sidious refuses to allow Voldemort to escape and amplifies his Force Lightning once more, breaking his protective shield, however, Voldemort isn't on the other side, with a flick of his wand, Sidious is pulled onto the rocky cliff next to the lake of lava, Sidious finds Voldemort there waiting for him. Voldemort puts his hand just below his mouth and breathes fire, from the expanding fire emerges a Snake composed of it, his Fiendfyre takes the field, it's flaming tongue eager to attack, with another flick of his wand, the snake attacks Sidious, however, Sidious uses his Force Lightning to attack the snake, the Snake feels the electricity, but keeps closing in on Sidious, with no other option, Sidious uses the Force to throw gigantic rocks at the Snake, the Snake breathing fire to melt the rocks, Voldemort uses Apparition to let the two battle it out, however, Sidious saw it, and uses his Force Augmentation to jump out of the way and meet Voldemort once again. Voldemort: Accio, Lightsaber! Suddenly, Sidious' lightsaber escapes his belt and travels to Voldemort's grasp. Voldemort: Reducto! The lightsaber is destroyed as Voldemort laughs once again, Sidious then uses another Force Choke on Voldemort, making him grab his throat, however Voldemort goes to cast Avada Kedavra once more, however, the wand is suddenly pulled from his hand, claimed by Sidious' Force Pull, Sidious holds the wand in his hand and then crushes it in two. Sidious: Your magic is no match for the powers of the Force! Without a second passing, Sidious uses Force Pull to reel Voldemort in, moments before reaching him, Sidious activates his lightsaber and as Voldemort is pulled toward Sidious, his Lightsaber decapitates The Dark Lord, he releases Voldemort's body as he deactivates his Lightsaber. Sidious: Now to get off this volcanic rock... K.O.! Another Imperial Shuttle arrives and collects Sidious as the severed head of Voldemort sinks into the Molten Lava. Conclusion Boomstick: That seemed a bit overkill... I LIKED IT! Wiz: Indeed, Voldemort had the advantage when it came to his diversity of magic and it's application, but Sidious was really good at his own force abilities, Voldemort knew more tricks, but Sidious was really good at just a few. Boomstick: However, that didn't stop Voldemort from being able to read Sidious' mind and implant false memories and illusions, you may feel that since he blocked out Plagueis' mind reading abilities that he could block out Voldemort's abilities, but Sidious never had to use the ability since no one else tried to read his mind, and since he hadn't practised the ability, he couldn't defend from the Legilimency master that is Lord Voldemort. Wiz: You also may feel that because Sidious is absurdly old that he couldn't avoid the Avada Kedavra, but this is simply not true, as we mentioned before, Sidious can augment his speed and other abilities through use of the Force, and since those who are unable to augment their speed can avoid the Killing Curse, Sidious is no exception. Boomstick: But, only problem is, Voldemort needs his wand to cast the Killing Curse, even the all-powerful Elder Wand doesn't allow non-wand spells, while Voldemort had non-wand spells at his disposal, none of them match up to Sidious' use of Force Lightning and other non-lightsaber abilities. Wiz: Allow me to put this into perspective for you, only 9 people have challenged Sidious directly to a duel, of which, only 6 of them lasted more than 20 seconds, only 3 of them came out of the duel with their lives, and at the end, only one of them was actually able to defeat them. Boomstick: By comparison, when Voldemort duelled three Wizards and Witches, he didn't defeat them all, and Sidious killed three Jedi Masters with ease and matched up evenly with the last, looks like Voldemort just got a little a-HEAD of himself. Wiz: The winner is Darth Sidious. Trivia *This Death Battle was originally created by SuperSaiyan2Link, however, the fight was offered as part of a giveaway blog, and Shadow7615 claimed the fight, and adopted it. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs. Harry Potter' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles